


Challenge

by RensSaxophone



Series: Ranmaru's Birthday!! 2020 [8]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensSaxophone/pseuds/RensSaxophone
Summary: Tokiya and Ranmaru take a few days off of work to focus on each other.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Kurosaki Ranmaru
Series: Ranmaru's Birthday!! 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929976
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2! We're very close to Ranmaru's birthday! <3

“What?” 

Tokiya had been staring at Ranmaru for a good few minutes- but Ranmaru’s question seemed to solidify some idea in Tokiya, because he sets down his book, lifts himself up, and then sits himself on Ranmaru’s lap, slipping his arms around Ranmaru’s neck. 

“Yer cute but that’s not an answer.”

“We should take a few days off.” Tokiya finally says. 

“ _You’re_ suggestin’ days off?” Ranmaru’s tone is incredulous. He lifts his hand and presses it to Tokiya’s forehead. “You delusional ‘r somethin’?” 

Tokiya huffs, knocking Ranmaru’s hand away. “Actually, I was just trying to be sweet. And it’s hard to spend time appreciating you when we’re both so tired from working. But if you’re going to be _mean_ -”

Ranmaru grins teasingly. “I could probably get a few days off.”

“Good.” Tokiya shifts himself so that he can lay his head on Ranmaru’s shoulder. “Because I already took a few days off.”

Ranmaru does manage to get the same days off as Tokiya- and the first day of the five that they’re off, they hardly even get out of the bed. Tokiya ends up draped over Ranmaru’s chest, which doesn’t keep Ranmaru awake. Ranmaru’s arms are wrapped around Tokiya, keeping him close, and Tokiya sleeps just as much as Ranmaru does, neither man actually getting up until dinner time. 

“You gettin’ anxious? Not workin’?” They had woken up too late to make dinner, so they had settled with ordering in. They’re having this conversation on the couch. 

Tokiya has to pause, to think about it. “Honestly? If I were taking a personal vacation… I think I would be. But it’s easier, because you’re with me. And I genuinely believe that you deserve a break. If that means that I have to take a break, too, then so be it. Are you anxious?”

“Not really. But I think it might be fer the same reason yer not.” Ranmaru admits. 

“Great minds think alike.” Tokiya mumbles, leaning into Ranmaru’s shoulder. 

“Think I am gonna ditch ya fer an hour tonight. ‘S much as I love spendin’ time with you, it _does_ make me anxious, not pickin’ up my bass.”

“Your second girlfriend?” Tokiya teases.

“Second? Yer my girlfriend?”

Tokiya tries to give an annoyed huff, but he can’t help it when it turns into a laugh. “You know what I meant.”

Ranmaru chuckles. “Sure, babe.”

“Lucky for you, I’m not the jealous type.” Tokiya playfully jabs his finger into Ranmaru’s side. “I’ll go get my book.”

What was only supposed to be an hour ends up going on almost three, but Tokiya had gotten absorbed in his book, and Ranmaru in his playing. By the time Tokiya finally looks up, to look at Ranmaru, he can see the string indents in his fingertips from his spot across the couch. Tokiya sets down the book and stands. “Ran, darling, I think you may have overdone it a bit.” 

Ranmaru seems almost startled out of his playing when Tokiya speaks, and then he turns his palm up to assess it himself. His fingertips were red, raw and indentented- which really meant something because Ranmaru’s hands were already calloused from playing. Tokiya is gentle when he takes Ranmaru’s bass to return her to her stand, and there is a bit of fondness that warms Tokiya’s chest when Ranmaru doesn’t even flinch at Tokiya touching his instrument. But Tokiya heads back over to Ranmaru very shortly after, to take one of Ranmaru’s hands in his. 

“I won’t ask you to stop playing for very long- but I am asking for tonight.” Tokiya frowns, but only for a second. He doesn’t even give Ranmaru a chance to respond before he lifts Ranmaru’s hands, gently pressing a kiss to the fingertip of Ranmaru’s index finger. He does the same to Ranmaru’s middle finger, continuing to his pinky. 

The move, honestly, was an attempt to fluster Ranmaru- but the way that Ranmaru is looking at Tokiya almost flusters _Tokiya_. But instead of showing it, Tokiya just gently squeezes Ranmaru’s palm and then leans forward to kiss Ranmaru’s forehead. 

Ranmaru manages to catch Tokiya’s hand before he can pull it away so that he can pull Tokiya closer to himself, into a kiss. Ranmaru hardly pulls away when he mumbles, “‘N where’d that come from?” 

Tokiya smiles, but there’s an almost teasing edge to it. “I was trying to kiss it better.”

Ranmaru’s scoff is amused, and fond. “Cute.”

Tokiya shakes his head, subsequently brushing his nose against Ranmaru’s. His sigh brushes Ranmaru’s chin. “I hardly get a chance to dote on you, with how busy we are. I fully plan to take advantage over the upcoming week.”

Something flickers through Ranmaru’s eyes. A challenge. “Oh yeah?”

Tokiya’s eyes narrow. “Do I even _want_ to know what’s going through your head?”

“Think it’s better ‘t find out yerself.” Ranmaru grins, and then pulls Tokiya close enough that Tokiya has to set his knee on the couch to avoid just falling down into Ranmaru, and Ranmaru takes him in another kiss. 

It takes several kisses and Tokiya falling into Ranmaru’s lap before they finally get up. It felt like they had just gotten out of bed when they get back in it, but they turn on a show and they cuddle together until they fall asleep, the TV still running in the background. 

“Sorry, babe.” Ranmaru mumbles, shutting off his alarm. 

“What do you need to get up for?” Tokiya mumbles, slowly waking himself up, despite how carefully and quietly Ranmaru had tried to get out of bed to avoid just that. At first, Tokiya had assumed that the alarm was an accident, something Ranmaru had just forgotten to turn off, but when he starts actually getting ready, Tokiya realizes he’s wrong. 

“Doctor’s appointment. Wouldn’t ‘a scheduled it _now_ if I would’a known we’d be off- but it’s too much of a pain ‘t reschedule.”

Tokiya sighs. “Well, I can’t get on you much about an appointment.”

Tokiya sits himself up, and Ranmaru clicks his tongue. “‘S still early, ‘n yer still off. Get some more sleep, babe.”

“I want to see you off.” Tokiya’s voice is a bit determined. “Besides. I’m already awake now.”

Ranmaru sighs, shaking his head but continuing getting ready. Tokiya just sits on the bed. 

“Do you want me to come with you?”

“Y’don’t have ‘ta. ‘S just a checkup. Should be back in an hour. Hour ‘n a half, tops.”

“If you’re sure.”

“If it were anythin’ exciting I’d invite ya. But it’s just gonna be boring.”

“If you shoot me a heads up, I’ll make breakfast in time for you to get back.”

Ranmaru shoots Tokiya a quick smile- more a smirk than anything. “Thanks.”

Tokiya sends a smile back. 

Ranmaru is nearly out of the door when Tokiya notices that Ranmaru’s grabbed his keys from the bowl near the door, but that his wallet is still in place. Tokiya picks it up, stopping Ranmaru just before he opens his door, clearing his throat. 

“Have you forgotten something?”

Ranmaru makes a soft, questioning noise, turning around. His eyes search Tokiya’s face, and then he hums. “Oh, yeah.” Ranmaru’s hand raises to cup Tokiya’s cheek, giving him a short peck on the lips. 

When Ranmaru lets go of Tokiya’s face, Tokiya goes red. He has to take a second to gather himself, but he stops Ranmaru before he can turn around to head back to my door. “Thank you- but I meant your wallet.” Tokiya holds it up. 

Ranmaru grins at him, and with that, he’s opened the door and he’s left. 

Tokiya isn’t sure what had gotten him so badly about that situation- but it takes a long moment for his cheeks to cool, and a longer one for him to manage to control the smile that’s grown on his face. 

And then, after a long few minutes of searching on the internet and a quick stop by a nearby convenience store, he’s managed to make a plan. 

Tokiya finishes breakfast just as Ranmaru’s walking back into the door, and most of the day is spent calmly. It’s about an hour before dinner that Tokiya gets a bit fidgety, and then he finally turns to Ranmaru with a bit of a sheepish smile. Ranmaru’s expression is a bit suspicious. “What?”

“I wanted to try something.” Tokiya stands up, but waves Ranmaru down when Ranmaru tries to follow. Tokiya had gone to the store to buy Pocky- something he wasn’t really a fan of, and he didn’t think Ranmaru was either- but it was his best plan. “I was trying to think of… something. And, well, I had come across an old Disney movie- the Lady and the Tramp?” Tokiya’s definitely a bit red. “I’m sure you know the spaghetti scene. I’m sure most people do. And I suppose I thought it was… cute. But spaghetti seems like kind of a pain to try it with, so I also came across the pocky game?” Tokiya’s _definitely_ red, now. “It seems… similar. And a lot less… messy.”

Ranmaru chuckles. “I know what the pocky game is, babe.”

Tokiya settles back on the couch next to Ranmaru, the box held in his hand- but it’s actually Ranmaru that takes the box from him. Ranmaru clearly has no issue with it- but Tokiya’s almost jealous of how calm Ranmaru is about it. Not much seems to fluster Ranmaru- even though Tokiya knows that’s not entirely true. He knows for a fact that he’s gotten Ranmaru more than a few times- Ranmaru was just better at hiding it was all.

Ranmaru takes out a stick of the strawberry pocky, placing the end without the icing in his mouth, and Tokiya doesn’t need any more encouragement to gently take the end of the other stick. 

It’s a bit awkward, Tokiya finds, trying to actually meet in the middle- and technically they weren’t playing the game “right” because it was very obvious that neither of them were going to be pulling away- but they also only go through one stick. Because when their lips meet, they hold it until they have to pull away, and as soon as they’ve caught their breath their back for another kiss. 

It wasn’t exactly an _expensive_ gimmick- but it _was_ an unnecessary one, Tokiya knows. But whether it was or not, anything that led to a makeout session on the couch with Ranmaru was worth it, in Tokiya’s book.

“Do you think this is considered a double win, or a double loss?” Tokiya mumbles against Ranmaru’s lips. 

“Don’t think I give a shit.” Ranmaru pulls Tokiya in for a slightly shorter kiss, nipping at Tokiya’s lip when he pulls back. “But I guess I’d probably consider kissin’ you a win.”

Tokiya gently laces his fingers in Ranmaru’s hair and pulls him back down into another, longer kiss.

They spend the better half of an hour on the couch with each other until they begrudgingly part to go make dinner. Tokiya takes his usual place as Ranmaru’s helper- getting him ingredients or watching over something on the stove. It wasn’t that Tokiya _couldn’t_ cook- but Ranmaru was better at it, and Tokiya was more than content just helping where he could. 

After dinner and dishes are done, they choose to settle on the couch to watch something, and Ranmaru settles himself in a position he doesn’t often take- laying down on the couch with his head in Tokiya’s lap. 

Ranmaru may miss the soft smile Tokiya’s been wearing from the moment he’s laid down, but he knows that it’s there. Tokiya pets through Ranmaru’s hair, avoiding tangles and any leftover gel that Ranmaru hadn’t quite managed to watch out. 

Tokiya _really_ starts smiling when he hears Ranmaru begin to snore on his lap. 

When they first started sleeping in the same bed, Tokiya had worried that Ranmaru’s snoring might make it hard for him to sleep- but at this point in their relationship, it was a comforting sound. 

Tokiya finishes the show, and the next episode of it, after awkwardly managing to drape a blanket over most of Ranmaru- but when Tokiya feels his own eyes getting heavy, he chooses to just turn off the TV and let his head fall against the back of the couch. 

When he wakes up- he’s in their bed, Ranmaru beside him.

It’s only a night later when Tokiya wakes up and Ranmaru _isn’t_ beside him. Tokiya makes his way out to the living room, still partly asleep, and he sees Ranmaru going through the kitchen. 

“Ran?”

Ranmaru jumps, clearly not having heard Tokiya, and he shuts the fridge. “Sorry, babe. Wasn’t tryin’ ‘ta wake ya.”

“You didn’t.” Tokiya assures. “What’s wrong?”

Tokiya can, even in the dark, see an almost sheepish expression cross Ranmaru’s face. “Just had some cravin’s. That’s all.”

“Cravings? For what?”

“Biscotti.” Ranmaru rubs at the back of his neck. “I was lookin’ ‘t see if we had anythin’ else that sounded good.”

Tokiya glances at the clock. It’s midnight. 

“I’ll just figure somethin’ out tomorrow.” Ranmaru takes a step closer to Tokiya, to wrap an arm around his waist. “Let’s get back ‘t bed, yeah?”

Tokiya just nods. He lets Ranmaru lead him back, but then he stays awake until Ranmaru’s snores start, and then he slips out of bed, phone in hand. 

It takes half an hour to find a late night bakery that’s open _and_ serves biscotti- and it takes an hour and twenty minutes to go there and back. When Tokiya’s back, he heads back into the bedroom, his newly gotten prize set on the kitchen table, and he gently shakes Ranmaru’s shoulder to wake him. 

“Huh?” Ranmaru’s voice is groggy, his hand finding Tokiya’s on his shoulder. At this point, it was almost three thirty in the morning. “Toki? Why’re you up?”

Tokiya presses a kiss to Ranmaru’s forehead, though he’s caught then- and Ranmaru’s pressure is making it clear that he’s trying to pull Tokiya back into the bed. Tokiya has to resist the urge to laugh. “I’m sorry to wake you, darling, but I got you biscotti- if you still wanted it.”

That does freeze Ranmaru’s insistent pressure, and an almost bewildered expression crosses his face. “Toki, how the fuck did you get somethin’ like _biscotti_ in the middle of the night?”

“Lots of trial and error. But I have it. It’s on the kitchen table.”

“Oh my God.” Ranmaru seems both highly amused and also just a bit exasperated. He lets go of Tokiya, but only to ruffle his hair. “‘M not discreditin’ yer effort, but you really didn’t need ‘t do this, Toki.”

“It was a little time consuming. But it wasn’t that difficult. If you’re too tired I can put it away.” 

“Didn’t say that.” Ranmaru does finally sit up, and he shakes his head- both at Tokiya and to try to shake off a little bit of sleep. “But yer definitely sleepin’ in tomorrow. I thought y’were asleep, anyways.”

“I was planning while you were getting to sleep.” Tokiya admits. With a click of his tongue, Ranmaru stands up. 

Tokiya had gotten a decent amount, and while it wasn’t necessarily his favorite things, he does accept Ranmaru’s offer to share- though his piece is far smaller than Ranmaru’s and there’s still plenty to keep. 

“For getting this when I did- it’s surprisingly good. I was a bit worried.”

Ranmaru chuckles around the bite in his mouth- but that’s more than enough of a response for Tokiya. 

True to Ranmaru’s word, however, Tokiya sleeps until nearly midday the next day- no interruptions. 

Tokiya _could_ argue about it. But in the end, he decides not to. 

On their second to last day off, Ranmaru lets Tokiya know that they’re going camping.

“Camping? Ran, I’d do anything with you, but I’m afraid that I’m not quite the _camping_ type.”

“Relax, Toki. We’re not goin’ middle ‘a the woods, tent campin’. We’re goin’ ‘t a cabin with electricity ‘n runnin’ utilities. No peein’ in the woods ‘r fendin’ off bugs ‘n bears.”

“While I do believe you- I also feel like you’re making fun of me.”

“I’m not makin’ fun ‘a ya. It’ll be fine, Toki.”

“It’d better be.”

Tokiya is relieved to find that Ranmaru really was telling the truth- the cabin was nice. It had a television, a bathtub (something their apartment _didn’t_ have), a kitchenette, a very soft king-sized bed, and screen doors for the front and back to keep out unwanted pests. 

“I’ll give it to you.” Tokiya relents. “This doesn’t seem like it’s going to be terrible.” 

Ranmaru chuckles. “Thanks.”

“You know- maybe I’ll even do a full one-eighty if you get into the bath with me.” It really was a nice one- to fit both of them in it wouldn’t be a problem at all. 

“Lemme get the stuff inside. Why don’t you start runnin’ it?”

“Gladly.”

The majority of the day is spent relaxing. They spend quite some time in the tub, before they head to the living room, cuddling and watching TV. 

The first outside thing they do comes at night- because the stars outside were beautiful and Ranmaru had brought a good setup- a blanket, and something that was almost like a picnic but felt far more romantic than campy. When they’ve cleaned up, they settle down with each other, looking up at the stars, Tokiya using Ranmaru’s arm as a pillow. 

“This is nice.” It was summer, and during the night, it was wonderfully warm. “But you know what might make it nicer…” Tokiya grins, his eyes flickering to Ranmaru’s lips. Ranmaru smirks, leaning in to kiss Tokiya. 

The kisses last for some time, though it doesn’t take long for Ranmaru to climb over Tokiya. 

“There’s no one here, right?” Tokiya mumbles.

“No one. No other cabins in miles ‘a this one.”

When their eyes meet, their decision has been made, and Ranmaru’s lips are back on Tokiya’s and his hand is beginning to remove Tokiya’s shirt. It’s just as Tokiya’s gotten Ranmaru out of his that the rain begins- starting slow but starting to get a bit heavier. 

It’s not cold- between the still warm air and pressed together, but their eyes meet again. When Ranmaru’s lips meet Tokiya’s, Tokiya responds- their unspoken decision to continue solidified. 

And it really doesn’t get cold, when the rest of their clothing is removed. When Ranmaru and Tokiya are really pressed together, moving in sync, they hardly even remember that it’s raining. In the moment, it doesn’t feel important. 

Tokiya’s moans aren’t _loud_ \- but they’re loud enough, encouraging Ranmaru on. Ranmaru’s touch on Tokiya’s skin is hot, and Tokiya can’t possibly keep track of time until Ranmaru finally has to lower himself down, the only sounds being their mixed breathing and the rain falling around them. 

“Do we really have to leave tomorrow?” Tokiya mumbles, pressing kisses to anywhere on Ranmaru that he can reach. 

Ranmaru finally kisses Tokiya’s lips, his hand reaching up to cradle Tokiya’s face. “We’ve both still got plenty ‘a vacation time. I think we could probably stretch a few more days.”


End file.
